Rich Boy (CarlBlake)
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: This is about Blake having a crush on Carl. Does Carl feel the same? Is someone else standing between them? Find this out and more when you read "Rich Boy". :D the rating is for later chapters
1. He Doesn't Like Me

Rich Boy

Chapter 1; He Doesn't Like Me

A small built, teen boy with blond hair that came to his jaw line and shiny blue eyes stepped out the front door of his multi-million dollar home and into the white limo that was waiting for him and his older sister. He was wearing a sea foam- green polo shirt and kaki pants. His sister was already in the vehicle, touching up her make-up. The girl was also a blond, whose hair flowed to the middle of her back and was extremely shiny. She was in a pink, ruffled mini-skirt and a white, spaghetti strap top with a light blue jean half jacket and black high-heeled boots. The petite girl looked very agitated that her little brother was taking so long. "Hurry up, Blake! I would like to get to school before I'm forty!" the impatient blond girl exclaimed. "Hold your horses, Courtney, I'm coming!" the boy replied. Blake got into the limo and the driver took them to school.

The teens got out of the vehicle and walked towards the high school building. "Bye, Winston!" Blake said as he waved at his butler. Over the years they had grown close. As he entered the school, Blake was smiling brightly. He was in a really good mood today and was ready to face anything the day was to bring. That is until he saw a tall, red-headed boy with green eyes, wearing a brown sweatshirt and baggy blue jeans. The lanky teen's hair was messily hanging in his face and a mischievous glint was in his eyes. The boy was accompanied by his best friend and partner in crime. He was a short, pudgy boy with light brown eyes and dirty blond hair, not that you could see it since the boy always wore the hood of his purple jacket up.

As soon as Blake saw the tall teen in front of him, he began to feel his stomach do summer-salts and his heart felt like it was going to explode at any given moment. He was sure the other boy could see his cheeks turn a bright rosey color, for he could feel the heat rising in them.

He was certain the other was not interested in him at all, in fact he was positive that he hated his guts. It had been that way since elementary school. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure why they started fighting in the first place. He wished that they could start over with a clean slate and befriend each other. Maybe they could even be more than friends. He knew this was wishful thinking however, since he knew the taller boy wouldn't give him the time of day.

Blake was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the boy he was thinking about say "What's with you, Gripling? You're zoning out." "Nothing is 'with me', Carl." the British boy replied, trying not to let the other see his ever growing blush. It didn't work however. "You sick, Blakey-Boy?" Carl asked. "Don't throw up on me. Do it on Hoodsey." the red head continued. "Hey!" the pudgy one exclaimed. "I was just kidding." Carl defended.

The bell to begin first hour rang and everyone went to class. Blake was never more relieved to be in class in his life. He sat down in his desk and got out his notebook along with a fancy looking pen. He began to think about Carl. He wondered why he always called him "Blakey-Boy". It sounded like a pet name to him. But, that would have to mean that Carl liked him and that wasn't the case. The blond boy found himself drawing little hearts on his paper and writing Carl's name all over it. He quickly closed the notebook when he saw a brunette boy beside him looking over at it. The brown haired boy was a strange one. Ever since elementary school he had carried his pet monkey around with him everywhere. Including school.

The monkey suddenly jumped from the boy's shoulder and started running around the room. "Mr. Licorice! Come back! Bad monkey!" the brunette cried as he tried to gain control over his insane monkey. "Brandon, keep your pet under control or you won't be aloud to bring him anymore!" the teacher scolded. Brandon managed to get Mr. Licorice back after a few minutes and he sat back down in his seat, planning on having a long talk with the misbehaving primate later.

Blake glanced at the clock. Ten minutes remained in first hour. He was feeling sort of nervous about second hour since he sat right beside Carl in that class. He had a feeling he was going to end up failing Chemistry class, since he couldn't concentrate on anything but the boy beside him. Blake had never failed a class before and knew that his mother and father would kill him. Surely they would know something was up, and Blake did NOT want to explain why his grades were slipping to his parents. But, he could worry about that later.

As the bell rang, the blond boy got up and walked to his second hour class room. He was one of the first students to arrive to class, and he took his seat in the back of the room. The first day of school, Blake had chosen a seat in the back because he knew Carl would be sitting back there. At the time it seemed like a great idea, but now he wasn't so sure.

As soon as the tardy bell rang, Carl and Hoodsey walked in, laughing about something that they did and high-fiving each other. The teacher rolled her eyes at the two late boys as they took their seats. Blake kept glancing over at Carl, but looked away when Carl looked at him so he wouldn't know he was staring.

The teacher was giving a lecture over what would be on the test next week, but Blake didn't catch any of it. He was too busy focusing on the red head beside him. He noticed Hoodsey give him a dirty look when he saw him stating. Blake glared back at the pudgy boy and turned his head with a small 'hmph'. Here lately Hoodsey had been acting strange and not his normal strange.


	2. He's Mine

Chapter 2; He's Mine

That day at lunch, Blake sat at the table with his friends and opened up his fancy food box. It was a round, white container with gold latches. He smiled when he read the note that Winston had left for him. It was simple but meaningful. Winston was more of a father figure to Blake than his dad was. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Gripling loved his children very much, but he was always gone on business.

"Hey, Gripling!" an angry, harsh voice came. Blake looked up to see none other than the boy known as Hoodsey standing in front of him with an angry look on his face. The rich, blond gave the other teen a confused look.

"I beg your pardon?" the confused boy inquired. His response was the husky boy grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up.

"I know you like Carl." Hoodsey said, anger and another emotion lacing his voice. To this the blond's eyes went wide.

"I see the way you look at him, and how you always blush around him. Well, let me make this clear to you, Blake. Carl Foutley is mine!" he emphasized the last word and tightened his grip on the blond's collar.

"Get off of me, Woodsey!" the rich boy demanded as he tried to push the hooded boy away. "And, Carl is not your property. I have as much right to try and win him over as you." he continued, not backing down.

"It's HOODSEY!" the pudgy teen exclaimed. He hated when people got his name wrong. "And, Carl wouldn't date you! He hates you!" the hooded boy spat bitterly.

That one stung. Blake knew Carl probably didn't like him, but having it pointed out was an awful feeling. He shoved the round teen in front of him and quickly left the lunch room. He went to the men's room and began to cry in one of the stalls. Yes, it had came to that. Blake Gripling was crying in a filthy school restroom.

Carl had seen Blake leave, but he wasn't sure what happened since he didn't see the confrontation that just took place. He was slightly concerned about the upset boy and was debating on going to check on him. After a few moments of thinking, the red head opened the door of the men's restroom.

"Blake? You in here?" Carl asked, concerned. Blake Stiffened at the familiar voice. A few seconds passed and he answered.

"Y-yes." the blond boy responded. Tears were very evident in the boy's voice. Although, he wasn't sure why he was crying so much. After all, Carl never said it himself.

"Are you... Crying?" Carl asked in a soft voice. He stepped closer to the stall and put his hands on the door.

"N-no!" the blond answered. The quiet sobs followed told Carl otherwise.

"Blake, open the door. Please." Carl pleaded with the boy in the stall.

A few moments passed, and the click of the lock on the stall door being unlocked was heard. Blake stepped out and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" the red head asked. Blake just shook his head. Carl jumped up on the counter that the sinks were on and sat down. He patted the spot beside him with his hand. "Tell Carl all about it." he continued. Blake sat on the counter beside Carl.

"I got in an argument with someone and something they said to me made me think." Blake confessed in a small voice.

"What did they say?" Carl asked, looking Blake directly in the eye.

"He said that the person I love hates me." Blake said sadly. The blond boy blushed when he felt an arm wrap around him.

"Who is it? I'm sure they don't hate you." Carl comforted. Blake shook his head. He really didn't want to tell.

"It doesn't matter. I know they don't like me." Blake responded.

"Come on. Tell me. I promise I won't tell them or give you a hard time." Carl insisted. Blake looked down at his feet.

"Well... It's... You." Blake stammered and looked away, blushing. Carl gave him a suprised look.

"You like me?" Carl asked to be sure he heard correctly. Blake nodded .

A few moments of silence went by, which felt like a life time to Blake. Then Carl smiled, and Blake felt a rush of relief wash over him. He was glad that Carl wasn't mad and that he didn't freak out. He gave a small smile of his own to this.

Suddenly, Blake found a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened at first. He wasn't expecting that at all, but soon he let his eyes droop closed and kissed back.


	3. Everything Changes Now

Chapter 3; Everything Changes Now

The two boys exited the bathroom and went back to the lunch room. They sat at the same table and talked, both of them having huge smiles plastered on their faces. Hoodsey walked up to them and gave a confused look.

"Carl, what are you doing talking to Gripling?" the hooded boy asked, confused.

"Hoods, there's something I need to tell you." Carl told his best friend as he put a hand on the shorter boys shoulder.

"What's going on?" Hoodsey inquired.

"Blake is now my boyfriend." Carl replied. He looked at his friend with a nervous expression. Hoodsey's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You're dating Gripling?!" Hoodsey asked in disbelief.

"Well, we haven't went out on any dates yet, but yes." Carl replied. Hoodsey glared at Blake with intensity that would make him drop dead if looks could kill.

"Blake, can I talk to you?" Hoodsey said in a calm voice as he pulled Blake to the side.

"What is it?" Blake asked slightly irritated that he was pulled away from Carl.

"You know EXACTLY what it is, Gripling!" Hoodsey shouted angrily. He shoved Blake roughly.

"Hey! Don't shove me!" Blake shouted in response, shoving Hoodsey back.

"I told you Carl is mine!" the hooded boy huffed as he tackled Blake.

"No, he's mine! He's with ME!" Blake spat back, trying to shove the other boy off of him.

Carl soon noticed the fight and went over to the two scuffling boys.

"What are you guys doing?! What happened?!" Carl exclaimed in shock.

The fight died down, and the two boys separated.

"What is going on?" Carl asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"He attacked me, and I fought back." Blake replied, holding his bloody nose.

"Hoodsey?!" Carl exclaimed, shocked at what he was hearing.


End file.
